To Live Alone
by deansass
Summary: When the mother of Legolas dies, Thranduil cannot raise Legolas the way she wanted him to be raised. Legolas grows up with the trees, and considers leaving to Imaldris. How will Thranduil cope with it? Will Elrond accept Legolas? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

* I don't know the name of Thranduil's wife, so I'll call her Merita

* I'm pretending Legolas has 2 brothers called Rolen and Thorel

* * *

Thranduil laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. He had done a lot of work for the day, and he needed rest.

A knock sounded on the door. Groaning, he said, "come in."

His wife, Merita, opened the door and walked in. She smiled gently. "Are you still working?" She asked. "If you're free, perhaps you might want to come and join us for a picnic."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "A picnic? With who?"

"Me and Legolas." Merita clarified. "Thranduil... Your son is only five years old. You need to spend more time with him."

Thranduil nodded. "I know, and I want to, I really do. I don't have much time on my hands, though, I'm afraid. I suppose I can come on the picnic now, though. I finished all of the work as of yet."

Merita sighed. "Alright, I shall go and get Legolas prepared then. Don't be late, meet us by the Gardens."

* * *

Thranduil smiled at his servants as he made his way down to the Gardens; they were in the palace, but a picnic in them counted as a picnic outdoors nonetheless. When he reached them, he found Merita collecting flowers and Legolas helping her nearby.

"Thranduil," she greeted when she spotted him. "Legolas, your Ada is here."

Legolas grinned and ran to Thranduil. "Ada, look! I found those red roses." He said, holing them out to his father.

Thranduil smiled and took the roses. "They're beautiful, Legolas."

They continued to collect some flowers before they finally got hungry, and sat down on the grass. Legolas grabbed a sandwich hungrily and started eating it.

"Legolas," hissed Thranduil. "Eat properly! Merita, look at him eating his food like a dwarf!"

Merita rolled her eyes. "Let him, Thranduil. He's only five."

Legolas continued eating, too hungry to listen to his parents conversing. Once he was finished his sandwich, he grabbed a spoon and the bowl of soup his mother had poured for him earlier. He started eating it as well, his stomach growling from hunger. Thranduil was enraged by his son's behaviour.

"You're a prince, Legolas!" He hissed again. Legolas looked up at him innocently, confused. Thranduil grabbed his spoon and Legolas, getting caught off guard, spilled the entire bowl of soup over himself.

Merita gasped softly and picked Legolas up urgently. Legolas' eyes watered and he covered his face in his mother's chest, turning away from Thranduil.

Thranduil's eyes met his wife's and only saw frustration in hers. He exhaled slowly and rubbed his temples.

* * *

Merita sat on her bed, refusing to look at Thranduil.

"Merita, love," Thranduil began. "Did you not see the way he was eating?"

"I don't understand you." Merita murmured, standing up. "When Rolen and Thorel were children you were patient with them and you excused them for everything they did! You used to have fun with them, Thranduil. Why is Legolas any different?"

"He isn't." Thranduil replied. "Not at all."

"Everyone can notice it. Thranduil, watch your actions towards him." Her eyes watered. "I fear that if I die, he will be abandoned."

Thranduil immediately grabbed her shoulders. "No, Merita. You will not die anytime soon! You will not die before I leave these lands. Do not think about death. Please. And what do you mean, Merita, by he will be abandoned?"

Merita scowled. "Our sons are young men, they have a future ahead of them and they certainly have no time to raise their youngest brother. You are also always busy. I fear for Legolas, Thranduil. Who will look after him?"

"Legolas will have grandchildren of his own before you die. In fact, his grandchildren will have grandchildren. Worry not, Merita. Free yourself of this needless worry." Thranduil reassured her, squeezing her shoulders.

Merita wiped her tears. "You know, the reason he was eating so foolishly today was because he was unbelievably hungry."

"Why is that?"

"He would not eat all day just so he could eat with you during the picnic." Merita explained, chuckling. "He was so excited to show you a surprise after the picnic, too. He was planning for it for weeks now."

Thranduil closed his eyes guiltily. "Why doesn't he show it to me now?"

"He is asleep."

"Well, tomorrow we can go into the forests together if you would like." He offered. "I will prepare him a surprise of his own to make up for what happened today. We can have a better picnic tomorrow, and we can even stop by the river."

Merita smiled. "That is very thoughtful." She mumbled. "Yet… is he not a bit too young to enter the forests? Danger lurks there."

"We will be there for him, no monsters will dare come near."

* * *

Legolas smiled to himself as his mother combed his long, golden hair. He swung his legs back and forth impatiently. "Nana," he called.

"Yes, tithen-las?"

"Is Ada really doing this for me?"

Merita chuckled. "Of course he is. We will enjoy our time today and you will not spill your soup like yesterday. I promise."

Legolas nodded excitedly and jumped down from the chair once his mother was finished. He was all dressed up and ready to go. When he opened the door, he saw his Ada walking towards them. Thranduil smiled and picked him up.

"Pen-neth, are you ready for our picnic?" He asked. Legolas grinned, nodding. "We will go into the real, deep forests today. You will see bigger trees, more animals and maybe even the river."

"The river too?" Asked Legolas eagerly. "Nana took me there before, and it was beautiful! I want to visit it again!"

Thranduil looked at Merita, puzzled. Hadn't she mentioned that Legolas was too young to go in there? "Merita?"

"Yes, we have been there once before." She admitted. "Rolen was with us, though, with his patrol party."

Legolas pulled at his father's hair. "Ada, come on! I want to go to the forests with you! You know, one day, I want to become a brave warrior like you. I will enter the forest without any guards and I will be able to protect myself and save the kingdom!"

Thranduil laughed. "Legolas, no one should enter the forest alone, regardless of how brave they are. Do not worry; no monsters will dare attack you anyway. You are Legolas, after all, and you have an entire kingdom willing to protect you."

"I want to be king like you." Legolas said enthusiastically. "Can I?"

"After Rolen and Thorel." Thranduil answered. "But if they have kids, and their kids have kids, then you won't."

"That is okay." Legolas mumbled. "Rolen and Thorel are brave. They will rule better than me. They have more experience."

Thranduil laughed again. "You speak so wisely for an elfling."

"He is much smarter than you would think, Thranduil." Merita declared, an edge to her voice.

The three of them set off to the woods, until they found a warm, green spot where they were able to relax and sit for the rest of the day. Legolas played around with a ball, climbed the trees, and pulled at Thranduil's hair as his parents spoke of parent and kingly matters.

"Nana, Ada, can I go chase my ball over there? It is too far and I kicked it too hard." Legolas asked, seeking permission to go out of their sight.

Merita automatically shook her head and stood up. "Leave the ball, Legolas. I will go fetch it for you."

Thranduil stood up with her. "Let me go."

"Let us all go for a walk!" Suggested young Legolas. Merita chuckled and held his tiny hand in hers, as Thranduil held his other tiny hand in his huge, warm ones.

Legolas suddenly stopped.

"What is it, tithen-las?" Asked Thranduil worriedly.

Legolas' lips trembled and his eyes began to blur. "It is the sound of a monster."

Merita frowned. "Monster? Where?" She asked.

"Nana! Run!" Cried Legolas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thranduil and Legolas do not belong to me but Merita, Rolen and Thorel sure do! I made them up. Please leave me feedback xo**

Merita looked behind her, and ducked immediately. She grabbed Legolas and wrapped him close in her arms. She closed her eyes, and could hear Thranduil pulling his sword and cursing under his breath. Legolas was shaking in her arms.

"Don't worry, penneth," she mumbled soothingly, trying to sound calm and brave. Her dream was coming true, and she feared for Legolas. She had dreamed of this. It was the reason why she tried to tell Thranduil to not let Legolas into the forest, but then decided she better trust the Valar and hope the dream was just a nightmare and nothing more. She bit her lip and looked up at her husband.

"Thranduil," she called. He turned to her immediately, his eyes wide open with worry and alertness. "Take Legolas."

Thranduil walked over and stood in front of her and Legolas, holding up his sword defensively. "Run, Merita. Take him with you. I'll kill these orcs."

"There's three, and you're one." She declared, scared.

"I have slain many more. Take the boy!" He ordered her again. Merita nodded and stood up, grabbing Legolas, who was crying and clinging to her dress. She tried to urge him forward, but he refused to move, burying his face in her robes.

"Legolas," she began, "come on, tithen-las. The sooner you leave, the sooner these monsters will be gone."

"We can't leave Ada here!" Cried Legolas. "There are monsters!"

Thranduil had slain one of the orcs, and the other two surrounded him in battle. He glanced back to find that his wife and son were still standing, perfectly vulnerable with no protection or shield from the orcs. He cursed again. "Legolas! Run! Merita, don't spend any longer! Go!"

Merita shook her head. "He's too scared!" She yelled in response.

Thranduil tried to push the orcs further back and away from his wife. "Run and leave him." He hissed. "Do not risk your life for his."

Merita gasped and pushed Legolas further. "Little Las, please, your Adar will be fine. He's brave, remember? Come on, Legolas."

She would never leave Legolas out in the open. Her heart fluttered. This is exactly what she feared. Thranduil was willing to risk his son's life when she was still alive and well, and when his son was only five years of age. What would he do to Legolas after her death? Her sight blurred and she pushed Legolas again. "Legolas!" She bellowed. "Do not anger me!"

Legolas, at her angered tone, moved slowly along, still glancing back to see his father. Thranduil was still fighting the two orcs, who seemed to be moving cautiously around. Legolas' eyes met one of the orcs', and he shivered in fear. The dark, foul creature grinned and walked towards them whilst Thranduil was preoccupied with the other Orc.

"Nana," whimpered Legolas. "Nana!"

Merita looked back and found the Orc running to them. Her eyes widened and she pushed Legolas. "Run! Go!"

"Nana, I'm sorry!"

"Go, Legolas! I will not forgive you if you stay here and get yourself slain!" Merita yelled urgently. "Go! Go!"

Legolas ran blindly into the forest, his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. He got hit by many branches as he ran at full speed. The trees muttered soothing words to calm him down, but Legolas kept running. He could not forgive himself. He had promised his mother he would be a brave soldier one day, and he had failed. Not only did he not protect her, but he had also lead her to her death. Legolas ran, one scene replaying in his head: the last glance he took when he turned around, when he saw the Orc lunging at his mother.

* * *

Thranduil locked himself in his room for the next week, unable to speak to anyone or control his tears. Thorel and Rolen endlessly knocked on his door, but he would not respond.

* * *

Thorel leaned on Rolen's shoulder, sobbing softly. "We are too young," he whispered, "to lose our mother. Far too young, Rolen."

Rolen nodded, his eyes still closed and silent tears escaping them. "Ada will not cope well with this. We must stay string and brave for his sake." He wiped away a tear. "I cannot believe… I cannot believe I lost my nana only at thirty years of age."

"And I only twenty seven." Murmured Thorel.

"And Legolas…. Only five. Legolas—Legolas!" Called Rolen urgently, standing up. Thorel stood up immediately along. "Where is he? I haven't seen him since Nana's death!" He stormed out of the room, searching for a servant.

A servant walked by, nodded politely and walked away. Rolen chased him. "Where is Legolas?" He called. "Where is he?"

The servant looked alarmed. "My lord, I do not know. I know that he was out with the king and queen but I imagined he had returned with the king."

Rolen looked at Thorel desperately. "Like we need this to deal with now! Send patrol parties, search for him everywhere!"

* * *

"My lord," a knock sounded on Thranduil's door again. He ignored it. "My lord, we have found your son."

Thranduil shrugged it off. Rolen and Thorel had been in the palace all along. How could they have "found" one of them? Oh, Merita. He thought. I miss you gravely.

The guards walked away and hurried to Rolen's room. They knocked on his door, hoping that he would answer. As expected, he opened the door. When he saw Legolas in the guard's arms, he gasped softly and grabbed him, taking him into his own arms. His hands shook as he hadn't held Legolas in almost three years. He was still tiny.

"Legolas?" He murmured. Legolas was awake, but had his eyes shut tight and refused to even turn his direction. "Little Las… Answer me." Then he turned to the guards. "Where was he?"

"He was in the woods, my floor, lying on the ground."

Rolen thanked the guards and closed his chamber doors, then walked back to the bed where he sat and kept Legolas in his lap. "Legolas." He whispered. "Open your eyes."

Legolas slowly opened his blue eyes, tears filling them. He whimpered.

Rolen's heart shattered at the sight of his brother. He hugged him closer. "Little leaf."

Legolas did not look up at his brother and tensed in his arms. Rolen sensed his discomfort and stood up, holding Legolas tightly. He walked out of the door and down the grand hall to his parents'—now his father's—room. He threw another worried glance at Legolas before knocking on the door.

"Ada, please, answer us." Pleaded Rolen. "It has been a week and two days. Ada, speak to us."

About two minutes later, the door clicked open. Thranduil stood in the doorway, bags under his eyes, hair messy and clothes worn out. "Rolen. Why is he with you?" He asked gravely.

Rolen raised an eyebrow, confused. "Ada, what do you mean?" He sighed. "Let us in, please. You finally opened the door, I would like to speak with you. I want to have someone beside me. We need each other now, Ada."

"You may not come in with him." Stated Thranduil. "Throw him in this hall, for all I care. He will not be allowed near me." That being said, Thranduil walked back into the room, leaving the doors open.

Rolen clenched his jaw. His father was not being serious, was he? He tried to laugh it off and walked in with Legolas anyway, but Legolas squirmed in his hold. Rolen loosened his grip on Legolas, and once freed, Legolas ran away from them as fast as he could. Rolen watched in agony as Legolas disappeared from view, his tiny figure but a speck in the view.

Legolas was not present when their mother was killed. At least, that is what everyone assumed. They say he must have ran off while playing, and thus was not attacked by the orcs. Whether or not that was true, only Thranduil and Legolas knew. Rolen had, however, expected that Thranduil would embrace Legolas even stronger than before, not refuse to have him anywhere near. Why was Thranduil doing this?

Rolen sighed. Thranduil was a king, and a wise one at that. He must be acting under the effect of the depressed state he was in.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thranduil & Legolas not mine!

Please R & R, criticize, follow or favourite :D

* * *

Thorel aimed the arrow at the target, focusing hard, and shot. It hit the third ring instead of the middle. He groaned and dropped the bow, then sat down on the ground and held his head in his arms. Ever since his mother died, around three months ago, he had been having trouble focusing on anything.

He heard a soft rustling sound in the trees behind and looked at them. He saw a flash of gold, rubbed his eyes and looked again, but saw nothing. He stood up and placed his hand on a tree.

Is anyone nearby? He thought, asking.

Yes, the tree replied, prince Legolas has been here all day long. In fact, he's been here for the past two or so months, I thought everyone would have known this is his hideout by now.

Where is he? Can you guide me to him? Asked Thorel. The tree branch rose and extended, pointing to his right. He looked up and saw the golden hair again. He smiled at the tree and walked slowly over to his brother.

"Legolas?" He called out. Legolas' head immediately turned toward him. He seemed frightened. "Legolas, come down."

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows and turned around again, leaning his head against the tree. Thorel crossed his arms. "I'll be waiting down here until you get down. You won't keep your brother waiting, Legolas, will you?" he asked, a grin playing on his lips.

Eventually, Legolas made his way down to where Thorel stood. Thorel smiled and reached out, but Legolas cringed and pulled away. "Let us sit, Legolas."

Legolas looked up at him, glaring. He shivered and crossed his arms. Thorel looked at Legolas and realized that he had not heard the elfling speak since his mothers death. He hadn't heard him say a word. Rolen had also spoke of his concern regarding the way Thranduil acted toward Legolas, but Thorel had not noticed it. He sat down and patted the ground next to him. "Sit here, little leaf."

Legolas looked at the place Thorel's hand had been and back to Thorel's face, his expression stern. He looked down and his hair immediately fell, covering his eyes. Thorel sighed and patted the ground again. "Legolas, do not make me beg. If you do not wish to sit with me, then I will leave and I will never come back."

He stood up and started walking away when Legolas did not move. Suddenly, he heard a low, hoarse, "No…"

He turned around. Legolas was looking up at him, his eyes glazed with tears and his lips trembling. Thorel immediately felt guilty. "Legolas."

"No, don't." Legolas ran to him and clung to his robes. "No."

Thorel felt a lump growing in his throat and gulped loudly. He kneeled down and held Legolas' face in his hands. "You have not said a word in months, Legolas."

Legolas nodded, wiping at his eyes. He opened them and looked at Thorel again. "I don't want to stay alone."

"You're not alone." Thorel responded. "Look, we're all here for you."

"You're all busy." Murmured Legolas. "And Ada hates me."

"Ada does not hate you. What nonsense is this!"

"He should hate me." Legolas said, tears filling his eyes again. "I killed Nana. He was brave but I was—I was not brave like she thought I was and I—I killed Nana and she will never forgive me!" He sobbed.

Thorel shook his head quickly. "Legolas, this is bullshit. You did not kill Nana!"

Legolas started to cry, and buried his face in Thorel's shoulder. Thorel held him close and rocked him lightly for some twenty minutes until Legolas calmed down a bit. Legolas sniffed and his grip loosened on Thorel's robes. "I saw Nana die." He whispered.

Thorel's eyes widened. "What?"

"I saw her die." Legolas repeated. "I killed her. I did not kill the orcs. I didn't run away fast enough. I'm stupid. I should have died." He whimpered.

"Stop this nonsense!" Thorel pleaded. A five year old had witnessed his mothers death in person—and they were wondering why he had locked himself away from everyone after her death! Thorel burned with fury and guilt. They should not have left him alone.

"But I heard Ada say that!" Yelled Legolas. "Ada said I was the reason she died!"

Thorel grabbed Legolas' shoulders firmly. "Ada is not aware of what he is saying."

"I know he is."

"Oh, stop sounding so wise for Valar's sake!" Thorel yelled angrily. "You're an elfling! You should not have gone through so much at five years of age!"

Legolas pulled away from Thorel. "I will leave Mirkwood when I grow up."

"To where?" Asked Thorel warily.

"Imaldris. I saw Mithrandir and he said he will take me with him." Mithrandir was at Mirkwood for the past week, so it would have been expected for him to go search for Legolas and speak with him.

Thorel chuckled. "He was joking. He would never take you."

Legolas stared at him, then his eyes watered again. "But I want to leave. He says their lord is a good man who will make me so brave I can protect all of mirkwood! He says their lord will love me and take care of me."

Thorel stood up. "Do not speak of Imaldris again, do you understand? Do not consider leaving Mirkwood."

"But it is a prison here!"

Thorel slapped Legolas.

He looked at his hand, horrified at what he had done. He hadn't meant to slap him, but… Oh, he was enraged by how Legolas spoke like a full grown elf who had lived over the course of three thousand summers! He wanted to tell Legolas that Mirkwood was his home, that everyone here loved him… That he should never consider it a "prison"! He gritted his teeth and reached out to stroke Legolas' hair, but Legolas pushed it away.

"Legolas, I…"

"Maybe in Imaldris the lord will not slap me." Legolas mumbled.

"I didn't mean to—"

"But Ada did. I know he did. Every time he slapped me, I knew he meant it." Legolas argued. "Nana would never have slapped me. Nana never hurt anyone."

"Yes, Nana would never have… Oh, lord, what has been happening since her death?"

* * *

"Ada."

"Thorel, son." Thranduil smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "What brings you here?"

"Something serious." Thorel began. "It is about Legolas. No, don't roll your eyes! Listen to me. Legolas is feeling that Mirkwood is prison for him. Prison! He thinks he killed Nana. He wants to leave Mirkwood. Ada, Legolas needs someone to spend more time with him! He is going astray!"

"It is not my concern." Thranduil replied calmly.

"You slap him. Why?"

Thranduil's jaw clenched. "He caused her death. He did, Thorel! She would have been uninsured if he had listened to us and just walked away quickly. He only ran away when the Orc headed their direction and attacked his mother. Tell me that was not done by purpose, I dare you!"

"Ada! You cannot be serious!"

"And why ever not?"

Thorel rubbed his temples. "Ada, Legolas is five years of age. Nana was the only one who spent time with him. She was the only one of us who spoke to him and played with him. He would never have killed her purposely. Ada, Legolas overheard you many times say that he does not deserve to live."

Thranduil walked over to the window. "Five years of age or ten thousand, he was the cause of her death."

Thorel inhaled impatiently. "You're losing your son."

"I have two others. Two warriors, who would have protected their mothers."

"And had we been attacked by orcs when we were his age, we would have reacted worse."

"Nay, you could not have done worse than getting your own mother killed."

Thorel clenched his fists angrily. He walked out of the room and slammed the door loudly behind him, making Thranduil cringe at the loud sound.

* * *

"Thorel, have you seen my green quiver? All my new, sharpened arrows are in it and I cannot find it." Asked Rolen.

"No, I'm afraid not." Thorel replied. He bit his lip. "Rolen, we seriously need to help Legolas."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! I want to clarify that I LOVE Thranduil. He is a very sassy man and I just love him. When I love a character, I tend to.. Torture them, lol. Thranduil is mean and horrible in the story but it's my way of *spoiler ahem* emotionally torturing him for the future. I'm also reading the hobbit now, this way I can hopefully gain a better understanding of his personality. Again, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows and I hope you all have a merry Christmas!**

**Also, legolas is 5 human years old but in elven years he's 500 (this is why he sounds a lot more mature than a human 5 year old will). So Thorel is 2700 and Rolen is 3000 and so on (1 year= 100 years)**

**Disclaimer: recognizable characters are not mine. Only Thorel, Rolen and Merita belong to me.**

* * *

Rolen looked up at Thorel and stopped rummaging through his belongings. "You finally agree that Ada is not treating him well?"

Thorel sighed. "It is much worse than I had imagined. Rolen, Legolas wishes death upon himself. I could not believe it when he told me that. Also, we need to have a word with Mithrandir. He is making Legolas want to leave Mirkwood. I know he is doing it purposely, Rolen! Why else would he promise Legolas that Elrond would love him, take care of him, train him well…. I am very worried."

"Let us go see him. I hope he is in his chambers. I can look for my quiver later." Rolen suggested.

Thorel nodded. "And what will we do?"

"Spend time with him." Rolen explained. "Not only today, but everyday. We need to start spending more time with him." He groaned. "The problem is that we barely spent time with him when Nana was alive, and now he will find it hard to accept us, especially after he lost Nana."

"Rolen…" Thorel inhaled slowly. "Legolas witnessed Nana die. He was there when she was slain."

Rolen's eyes widened. "Why are you throwing all of this information on me all at once? I cannot bear to think—oh, Valar, he is only five years old! Oh, lord. How did you manage to know all of this? How did he speak up? I tried to speak to him, but he never seemed to listen to me or respond."

Thorel shrugged. "He would not talk to me until I threatened him."

"Threatened?" Asked Rolen, tensing.

"Yes, but I did not mean it as a threat, really. I just told him that if he did not talk to me, I would leave and never speak to him… So he started crying, and he clung to my robes and told me not to leave him again."

Rolen bit his lip. "We need to go see him. I can't believe this is happening."

He walked out of his room and Thorel followed, right on his feet. When they reached Legolas' chambers, Rolen did not even pause before pushing the door open and storming in. "Legolas?" He called out.

The frightened elfling jumped up from where he sat on the floor, and something dropped from him and onto the floor behind him, making a loud thud sound on the ground. Rolen smiled and walked over to him. "Legolas, why do you never come for breakfast with us anymore?" He asked gently.

Legolas was shaking with fear. Thorel raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Legolas was so afraid of his own brothers. Was it because they had never walked in on him together before? Did he think he was in trouble?

"I'm sorry." Legolas blurted. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to—I am so sorry!" His eyes filled with tears and his fists clenched and unclenched. He backed away slowly.

Rolen looked at Thorel in confusion and back to Legolas. "What are you talking about? We are not mad at you for not attending, we simply want you to be present with us so you can hear our tales and perhaps tell us your own."

"Please don't call Ada." Legolas whimpered. "I did not mean to take it and—I—I, punish me but please don't tell Ada."

"Is he even listening to us?" Thorel whispered to Rolen. "I do not even think he is talking about breakfast. He seems frightened, and almost guilty. His mind is preoccupied with something."

Rolen nodded and sighed. "Legolas, why would I punish you?"

Legolas wiped his tears. "I did not mean to steal your quiver. I just needed something sharp and I found it. If Ada knows I stole it he will hit me and I did not mean to. I will never take it again, I promise." He stepped to the side, revealing the quiver full of arrows behind him. He looked away from his brothers.

Thorel walked over to him, and Legolas' muscles tensed and he held his breath. "I will not slap you. I promise." He told Legolas. "Now why did you take the quiver?"

"I just needed something sharp."

"What for?"

"I…I want to… I want to practice carving." Legolas answered, obviously lying. Rolen chuckled and picked up his quiver.

"I have sharp arrows, yet they are not sharp enough for carving. Besides, who carves with arrows? You could have told us, we could have assigned you a teacher who can help you carve."

Legolas nodded feverishly. Thorel raised an eyebrow. Legolas was hiding something. He scanned the body of Legolas, and he stopped when he saw a red spot underneath his sleeve. He held Legolas' arm and pulled up the sleeve, ignoring Legolas' fussing around and trying to free his arm. He looked at Rolen disappointedly.

Rolen threw his quiver onto the ground again and stormed over to Legolas. "Why?"

Legolas struggled to break free from Thorel, but Thorel held on. "Why did you cut yourself? Why did you scar yourself?" Thorel asked angrily.

"I want to!" Legolas yelled in response.

"Well, you cannot!" Rolen bellowed. "You cannot cut yourself. What do you think you are doing? Why did you start it, anyway! Look, Thorel, there are multiple cuts! This has been going on for a while!"

Legolas stopped struggling and stood still. "A tree branch cut me once and it felt good. I held a sharp rock, I cut again and it felt good. It felt good!"

"What about it felt good, exactly? Legolas you must be crazy!"

"No! I am not crazy! I felt my pain escape with the blood. I liked it! You cannot tell me what to do! You do not care for me, you know nothing about me! If I cut myself, I feel closer to dying, and I feel closer to Nana, because Nana would have cleaned my cut and held me close to her and sung to me! I want to be with Nana, not with you, even if it means I have to die!" Legolas cried, sobbing.

Thorel and Rolen stood shocked by his outburst. Thorel's eyes watered and he bit his lip to keep from crying. Rolen took long, deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. "Legolas. You cannot be with Nana, even if you die. Nana wanted you to be a brave soldier. She wanted you to become a good man. What you are doing is not good. You need to love life. If you love life, Nana will love you. Nana always loved life." He ground out, his voice barely over a whisper.

Legolas broke free of Thorel's tightened grip around his arm and walked out of his chambers. He wiped at his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. He would not cry. Crying was for weak people, and he needed to become brave. Yes, he needed to become brave.

"Legolas, watch where you go." A calm voice sounded after he bumped into something.

Legolas looked up to find his Adar standing, raising an eyebrow at him. Legolas inhaled deeply and stood, shoulders broad and fists clenched. He would not cry when Thranduil hit him. He would show his father how strong he was.

Thranduil placed a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to… Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

* * *

**please R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again and the follows :) they encourage me to update and inspire me to make the story better for you! **

Ages are AU

*  
**P.s: I like to play around with ages. They are not too important, but I mention them to make you understand how young Legolas really is. I am NOT following Tolkien's rule where elves mature at 50. I want to make this clear. You really shouldn't care about the ages. Like I said, as long as you get the idea that Legolas is still a small elfling, numbers should not matter. I will try to mention them less, but from now on you should probably know that he is very young and all that. I like to imagine that elves live by 1000s of years instead of 100s. **

* * *

Legolas furrowed his eyebrows. Thranduil had asked him to join for dinner? He looked up at his father again and saw that Thranduil was emotionless. Legolas didn't know what he had expected; maybe he expected Thranduil to be smiling warmly, his eyes gentle and caring... But Thranduil stood, his mouth curled into a slight frown and his eyes blank. It was as if he had forced himself to ask Legolas to join them.

"No." Legolas mumbled in response, shaking his head. He hadn't eaten dinner with his family since his mother's death, so why would he join them now?

Thranduil's grip on his shoulder tightened, and Legolas cringed in pain. "You must come. Lord Elrond will be joining us for dinner and I do not want him to-"

"Lord Elrond of Imaldris?" Asked Legolas, suddenly interested.

"Yes, but that is not what matters. You must join us and he must not sense that anything is going on, we must provide a good image in front of the other elves-"

Legolas nodded eagerly. "I will join."

Thranduil nodded and released his shoulder. "Good."

* * *

Gandalf sighed. "Elrond, the main reason I invited you over was to see Legolas. He has not joined his family for dinner since his mother's death, and I assume at Thranduil will make him join them today."

Elrond nodded. "He is but 500, a little elfling. Thranduil was always good with his sons, so I find it hard to accept that he is suddenly so different with Legolas."

"Legolas came 2200 years after Thorel, and for those 2200 years, Thranduil began to forget what it was like to have an elfling and what they need. His sons grew, became more independent, and when Legolas came, he found it hard to cope with having an elfling again." Gandalf furrowed his thick eyebrows. "Although, it doesn't justify his actions with his boy."

"I have never seen Legolas. I have not visited Mirkwood in around one thousand years... Elladan and Elrohir have come with me, though. They wished to meet Thorel and Rolen." Elrond chuckled. "My sons feel very old now. They are five thousand years old each and his sons are all under 3500."

Gandalf nodded. "Keep your eyes on the elfling, Elrond." He reminded him. "I have told him about you before, but he is very shy, so do not expect him to speak at all. I barely hear him, and Rolen has not heard him speak since his mother's death, I believe."

Elrond exhaled. "Greenleaf... I assume his mother named him? I feel as though she would choose that name. She was always in harmony with nature."

"That is true. She did name him. Legolas has grown to be like her, too. Since her death, he spent more time with the trees than with any elf. He sleeps in them most of the time, too."

"And his family allows him to sleep outside of his chambers?" Asked Elrond, alarmed. "I only allow my sons to sleep out when they are on patrols at night, but otherwise, I never let them leave my sight. I worry, and they are five thousand!"

Gandalf, to Elrond's shock, laughed. "Nobody tucks the little elf in his bed for sleep. No one tells him bedtime stories or sings him to sleep. They do not see him during the day, let alone go check on him at night. It has always been this way; the only one who looked out for him was his mother."

"But Rolen and Thorel are such good elves. Why would they not care for him?"

"They do, and they love him. Yet their parents always made them focus on their studying, their training... And they grew up to be so close together, but they were never trained to focus on their youngest brother."

"Arwen came later than her twin brothers and they still care for her more than I sometimes!" Elrond exclaimed in disbelief.

"Understand me, Elrond. Thranduil does not raise his children like you do." Gandalf sighed. "If you can help Legolas, you must. He is such a brilliant little elf, and his life should not go to waste."

Elrond nodded, rubbing his forehead. "I will see what I can do."

* * *

"Welcome, Lord Elrond." Greeted Thranduil. "You have not joined us in a feast for a thousand years."

Elrond smiled. "Thank you, Thranduil. You know, we get busy with all the tasks around us that sometimes we cannot simply leave. You have not visited Rivendell in many years yourself."

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, you speak the truth." He looked at Thorel and Rolen. "These are Rolen and Thorel, the little elflings you last saw. They have grown a lot."

"Yes, they have." Chuckled Elrond. "You started capturing the hearts of women then, I assume? You are vey good looking elves."

Rolen laughed. "Nay, we have been capturing their hearts since our birth." He joked proudly. Elladan threw a napkin at him.

"I miss you boys. After this feast, I expect you will give us another tour around Mirkwood." He said.

Thranduil smiled. "This is my elfling, Legolas. I believe you have not seen him before."

Legolas looked at Elrond, as if expecting Elrond to grant him a wish. Elrond smiled. "He is very small." He noted. "How are you, Legolas?"

"Bad." Murmured Legolas in response. Elladan and Elrohir gasped, while Thorel and Rolen simply looked at him sadly.

Thranduil laughed nervously. "Legolas likes to joke like this. He is simply not used to strangers. Give him some time and he will speak up more."

Legolas crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Thranduil picked up a glass of wine and raised it. "To our reunion."

"To our reunion." Everyone repeated, raising their own glasses.

As they ate, everyone noticed Legolas playing around with his food but not eating any of it. Elrond frowned. "Legolas, why do you not eat?"

"I am no hungry, my lord."

"Come, sit in my lap." He slid his chair back a bit and gestured for Legolas to join him. "When my kids were your age, they loved it when I fed them from my own plate."

Thranduil glared at both Elrond and Legolas. Legolas jumped down from his chair, but when Thranduil looked down at him, glaring and looking angered, Legolas climbed back into his chair and played with his food again.

Elrond looked at Gandalf, then watched sadly as Legolas' eyes watered and he stopped even playing with the food; he simply set his fork aside and stared into his plate. Some tears even dropped onto his food, but Thranduil did not seem to care.

Once the feast was over, they all walked outside into the gardens, where the sun was disappearing and a cool breeze was surrounding them. Elladan, Elrohir, Thorel and Rolen started playing around, kicking balls and climbing trees. Legolas watched them, hiding behind Gandalf's robes.

Elrohir grabbed Legolas' arm all of a sudden. Legolas tried to pull back, but Elrohir would not let go. He pulled Legolas along and gave him the ball. "Come on, Legolas. Why are you not playing with us?"

Legolas looked at his own brothers, as if asking for permission to play. They smiled and gestured for him to throw the ball at them. Legolas grinned and threw the ball. They threw it around, and Legolas ran to catch it. He accidentally bumped into Elladan. Elladan fell backwards and grabbed Legolas along with him. "Ah! Legolas, you are so strong! You bumped into me and you threw me into the ground!" He exclaimed, obviously faking the fall.

Legolas chuckled and stood up. "I am not strong like you, but one day I will be."

Elrond, Gandalf and Thranduil watched as Legolas played around with the other boys. Thranduil stood up all of a sudden. "Gandalf, may I speak with you? It is something concerning our politics and I need some of your advice."

Gandalf nodded and stood up. He smiled at Elrond and walked away with Thranduil. As soon as his father left, Legolas ran to Elrond. "Lord Elrond!"

"Little Las, what is it?"

Legolas tried climbing into his lap, and Elrond helped him. "Lord Elrond, Gandalf was right. He said you were a happy family, and that you were a very good man and a great father. He said you never hit your sons."

"Of course I do not hit my sons. Who would do that?"

"Ada does. He does not hit Thorel and Rolen, but he hits me, because I did not save Nana. I don't blame him, but I already hurt from her death, and he hurts me more." Legolas smiled. "Mithrandir told me that if I go to Imaldris, though, I will become a great warrior and I will escape this prison. He told me you would train me very well so I can come back and protect Mirkwood one day."

Elrond was very shocked, to say the least. Gandalf had told him that Legolas would not speak up easily, but here was Legolas, telling him all his feelings and exposing what his father did to him. He was unsure of what to say in response.

"Elladan and Elrohir are so funny! Thorel and Rolen never invite me to play with them. I want to go with you when you go back to Imaldris. Mithrandir told me it was beautiful there."

Gandalf had clearly told the elfling a lot of things about Rivendell, and Elrond was unsure as to why he did that. Was Gandalf really trying to get Legolas to leave his home? Why would Gandalf ever do that?

* * *

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I plan on making this story a bit long so don't worry Thranduil will have time to change! In fact it may start very soon. Thranduil is not emotionless, after all! :) as you can see the plot can sometimes change as I write it but hopefully always to the better :))**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Elrond smiled at Legolas nervously. "Why, elfling, you speak very maturely. You are too young to decide upon your future yet. Mirkwood is known to have some of the best warriors in Arda-"

Legolas slowly pushed himself off of Elrond's lap. His eyes started to water. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want a burden like me in Imaldris."

Shaking his head frantically, Elrond grabbed Legolas' shoulders gently. "Nay, not at all. I merely believe you have a brighter future ahead of you here, in Mirkwood. You must always come visit us, though. You are a pleasant elfling to have around."

Legolas sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it close right away. His lips trembled but he smiled anyway. Elrond noted that Legolas was used to faking smiling, and it pained him to see that.

"Legolas," he started, "If you would like to speak to me about anything, do not hesitate to do so. Anything; whether it be a story, something about your mother, your brothers, your pet, your friends... Anything. I will be here to listen to you. I'm in Mirkwood for an entire week, and I am not here for business, which means I will mostly be free."

He smiled when he saw Legolas' eyes brighten slightly. He hugged him close and Legolas tensed in the hug. "You are the first elfling I see to dislike hugs." He mumbled teasingly. Legolas slowly hugged Elrond back, then placed his head on Elrond's shoulder.

Elrond rubbed soothing circles around Legolas' back and mumbled songs. When he pulled back, Legolas kept holding on to his neck and kept his face buried in his chest. Elrond furrowed his eyebrows and pulled Legolas back further, only to dint that the little elfling's face was filled with silent tears. Elrond's own eyes began to fill with tears and he bit his lip.

"Why do you cry, little leaf?" He asked. How could Legolas cry so silently, anyways? He had not even made sniffing sounds! Practice makes perfect, thought Elrond. Practice makes perfect.

Legolas wiped his tears. "Do not tell anyone I cried. I want to brave and strong, and if I cry, I won't be." He sobbed.

Elrond nodded slowly. "Of course. But why do you cry, pen-neth?"

"I miss Nana." Legolas mumbled in response. "I want Nana."

Elrond had gone through this when his wife had died. His sons would cry everyday and say the same thing. "Your naneth is at peace, Legolas. She has entered the Halls of Mandos and can finally rest. She is happy. But as soon as she sees that you are disturbed or unhappy, she will worry. You should not make your Nana worry."

"I do not want to make her worry. I swear I do not!" Defended Legolas, clearly misunderstanding Elrond. "I cannot be happy, though. I try to be. I play with the trees, I study hard, I practice archery. I do everything that makes me happy... But she's not here with me when I do them. I can't feel happy without her." He wiped another tear. "Especially since I killed her."

"Nonsense!" Hissed Elrond. "Do not ever say that."

"But it's the truth." Retorted Legolas bitterly. "Even Ada says it is."

"Do not listen to your Ada!" Yelled Elrond, aggravated with Thranduil. "Your Ada is speaking nonsense. He is wrong. I do not care as to what state of mind he is at right now, but I will not let his words do this to you."

He stood up, and Legolas looked up at him in fear. He started walking and Legolas followed him. "Do not kill Ada, please. I know he doesn't speak to me or love me but knowing he is here makes me feel safe... Please."

Elrond ran a hand though his long hair. "I do not kill, Legolas. I merely wish to speak to your father."

"About what, if I may ask?"

Elrond turned around to find Thranduil. He sighed and crossed his arms. "About your little elfling. You have been poisoning his mind."

Thranduil looked at Legolas, raising an eyebrow. Legolas clutched Elrond's robes. "How so?"

"Thranduil, you are acting like an elfling yourself. Everyone in this kingdom can depend on you. You provide love and care for every one of your citizens, yet you cannot give it to your own elfling? You were never like this. You were always a very caring father who cried if he saw but a cut upon one of his sons' bodies."

Thranduil inhaled slowly, still looking at Legolas. He did not answer Elrond.

"Do you know what Thorel told me today?" Asked Elrond angrily. "Thorel told me that he found your elfling in his own chambers, with Rolen's quiver-"

"And you stole your brother's quiver, too?" Asked Thranduil, narrowing his eyes at Legolas. He still refused to look at Elrond.

"Listen to me when I speak, Thranduil." Warned Elrond. "What matters is what Legolas did its the arrows. He used them to scar himself, Thranduil. An elfling scarring himself. Show him your arm, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head and backed away, his sight blurring. Elrond grabbed his arm and yanked him closer to Thranduil. He pulled up the sleeve, ignoring Legolas, who tried to protest and struggle. Thranduil gasped softly at the sight of multiple scars on Legolas' arm. "Why did you do this?" He asked, worry on his voice.

"Because I feel closer to death, which makes me closer to Nana." Mumbled Legolas. Thranduil, however, could not hear him. He stepped closer and kneeled down.

"Repeat that?"

"It makes me closer to Nana..." whispered Legolas, looking away in fear. He expected Thranduil to hit him, to punish him. Instead, Thranduil stood up and put a hand over his mouth, shaking his head softly.

"That will never make you closer to Merita. It will only drive you away from her."

Legolas buried his face in Elrond's robes, but refused to cry. Elrond gently picked him up and Legolas placed his arms around Elrond's neck. "Thranduil... It seems that Legolas will have a better future in Imaldris." Said Elrond solemnly. "The little elfling insists upon it, as does Gandalf."

"Legolas insists upon Imaldris? He knows nothing of it." Responded Thranduil. "You speak nonsense."

"I fear that Mithrandir has told Legolas much about Imaldris. Tell him Legolas. Tell him." Elrond nudged Legolas, who shook his head. "Legolas, you spoke to me of coming to Imaldris not twenty minutes ago!"

Thranduil sighed. "You will not take my elfling away. He will make a great soldier for Mirkwood one day, and you will not use him for Imaldris."

"Is all you see in his soul a soldier?" Asked Elrong angrily. "He fears to speak to you, or in front of you, because you hit him. It is an unusual, frowned upon act for elves to hit their children, and yet you do it!"

"Elrond, leave my elfling. Stop playing the role of the man who always fixes everything. My son is none of your concern. You are here as a visitor, not a therapist."

"If you care for your son so much, then perhaps you should not-"

"Stop it, for Valar's sake!"

Elrond and Thranduil looked to find Mithrandir standing next to them. "Stop this. Legolas, you may go play with your brothers and the twins."

Elrond put down Legolas, who scurried away immediately. He headed for the castle, however, as opposed to the playground where the others were playing. Mithrandir sighed. "He is probably going to bed. What did you two think you were doing? You can discuss this matter all you want when Legolas is not near. He already hurts enough and you witnessed how he could not speak up in front of his father. Do not force him to do anything."

Thranduil rubbed his temples quietly. "You did not need to interfere. He was fine."

"That he was not." Intruded Mithrandir. "Something needs to be done, but not in the way you did it."

They sat again, watching as their sons played. All that was on their thoughts was Legolas.

* * *

**Any reviews, favs or follows will be greatly appreciated!**

**Please tell me what bores you, what excites you, etc!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, as well as follows and favourites :) This chapter is a bit longer than usual! :)**

Enjoy!

* * *

Legolas climbed the tree, every step he took falling exactly into place. He was very skilled at climbing, so he spent most of his time in the trees, playing with the animals and the birds.

He smiled to himself as he sat on a tree branch high up. The tree welcomed him and he grinned in response. From up here, he could see an entire half of the Royal Gardens. He picked an apple from the tree and he bit into it, savouring the sweet taste of it. His ninety used to love apples.

When he heard some voices, he narrowed his eyes and moved further into the branch so he can get a better view from the other side of the gardens. Lord Elrond was walking alongside his Adar, and Thranduil's eyebrows were furrowed. Elrond, however, seemed carefree and he was smiling as he spoke.

As they walked closer to Legolas, he slowly started hearing their speech. The words were muffled, though, and he could not make out full sentences until they reached the tree across from him and sat on the bench in front of it. They sat facing him.

"Arwen wanted to visit you as well, but she decided it was best if she stay there." Elrond was saying. "She remembers you from when she was a child herself, only about as old as Legolas if not a bit older!"

Thranduil, to Legolas' surprise, smiled. "Aye, she was a merry child. She would pull and yank at my hair, spill ink over my robes, and rip apart my documents. She was very wild!"

"And carefree," added Elrond, raising an eyebrow.

Thranduil nodded, sighing. "Legolas is nothing like her when she was his age. Like you said, she was carefree. He is not." He said sadly. "I do not know what to do with him. At first, I really believed he was the reason for her death; I blamed him for it. I honestly thought he should have died instead of her. But then Thorel and Rolen suddenly started talking to me about him, and I started thinking about it. He is but a child, he is really suffering."

Elrond grinned wholeheartedly. "That he is, and we need to help stop suffering."

"Merita visited me in my sleep last night." Thranduil added. "She told me I was the reason for his suffering, even more so than her death. Can you believe she has not visited me in sleep since her death, until last night?"

"That is very unusual," noted Elrond. "Usually the dead visit right away."

Thranduil nodded. "Aye. I believe it is because of how I acted towards our little elfling." He rubbed his temples. "She told me to care for him, because we are all losing him. I do not want to lose him, Elrond. I honestly do not know what I was thinking for the past three months."

Elrond looked at the ground thoughtfully. He and Thranduil sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Legolas grinned to himself. His adar did not hate him anymore! Legolas bit his lip and stood up. He did not want to be caught eavesdropping. He grabbed another apple and started to make his way down, but paused, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"Ow! What in Arda was that?" Thranduil suddenly yelped, getting disturbed from his thinking. He rubbed his head in slight pain and looked at the ground. An apple had hit him. "Who threw that? Reveal yourselves!" He called, standing up.

Elrond laughed, and then Thranduil chuckled. Elrond looked to Thranduil. "This is more like yourself. I want to see you laugh like you always used to! I wonder who was brave enough to throw this at you."

Thranduil laughed along. "I wonder who has such good aim!" He added in awe. "Reveal yourself, you will not be punished!"

Legolas smirked. He would not be punished? He grabbed another apple and carefully aimed it at Lord Elrond's head. When he threw it, it hit the target exactly where Legolas wanted it. Elrond jumped in surprise and continued to laugh, then grabbed the apple and bit into it. "They sure do have good aim," he told Thranduil.

Legolas slowly walked further out into the branch, revealing himself from behind the leaves. Thranduil raised his eyebrows in surprise when he spotted Legolas, and Elrond smiled. Legolas was at least eleven feet above them. How the elfling managed to climb so high he did not know!

Thranduil's eyes softened as he saw Legolas chuckle. He crossed his arms and smiled. Had Merita been here, she would have been tugging at his sleeves in worry, begging him to get Legolas down from that tree. "Legolas, it is you, then."

Legolas nodded.

"Why don't you get down from that tree?" Asked Elrond. "Then you can come here and sit with us."

Legolas disappeared into the tree and began to make his way down quickly. Elrond turned to Thranduil. "He loves you. It will not take him long before he gets used to your merry self again."

Thranduil nodded. "I feel unbelievably guilty. Even if he forgives me quickly... I feel like I was being mind controlled for the past three months! It was the effect of depression, I fear."

Legolas ran over to them and held on to Elrond's robes. Elrond smiled and picked him up. "I see you are happy today, Legolas."

"I was playing with the trees. I'm always happy with the trees." He told Elrond. "uncle," he said after a pause, "I forgot my ball in the woods yesterday. I did not want to go alone to get it back. Can you go with me?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Why were you in the woods to start with?"

Legolas had a confused look on his face. "I am always in the woods. It is nothing new."

"Do you realize how dangerous it is?" Hissed Elrond. "How long have you been sneaking off into the woods?" He asked.

"I never sneak off into the woods, I merely go to them. I have not seen anything dangerous yet. I did not go as far in as we did when we were attacked." Legolas answered innocently. "But my ball fell into a deeper part of the woods so I did not get it, because I was scared of going in alone. The trees told me to stay away."

Elrond shot an angry look at Thranduil, who looked down in guilt. "Legolas, we will fetch your ball, but you must promise me not to set foot into the woods again. You can play here, in the gardens."

Legolas sighed. "But the gardens can get really boring!" He complained.

"Nevertheless, they are safer for you."

"I have been going to the woods for three months, and I am still safe." Argued Legolas. "But if you get me my ball back, I promise not to go there as long as you're here."

Elrond sighed and nodded. "Lead us to it, then. Thranduil, come along."

"Of course I will."

* * *

They walked into the woods, Legolas leading them to where he lost his ball. After twenty or so minutes, Elrond stopped. "It is somewhere near, is it not, Legolas? We are already deep enough into the woods."

Legolas shook his head. "No, it is far from here." He said, and he continued running, dragging them along behind him.

After another fifteen minutes, Legolas finally pointed to a path between the trees. It was very dark in the woods, and many spider webs surrounded them. Elrond shifted uncomfortably.

"It fell in there, Uncle." Legolas said, pointing to the somewhat hidden path.

Elrond shook his head at Thranduil. "Legolas, we will get you a new ball. Leave this here."

"But we came all the way here-"

"Legolas, listen to Elrond." Said Thranduil.

Legolas could not hold back his tongue. "I will listen to him without you ordering me to do so!"

Elrond heard a soft noise creep up around them. "Thranduil, this place is full of spiders. We need to get out. Now."

Thranduil nodded and Legolas held Elrond's hand in fear. Elrond started walking back the same way they had come, taking slow steps as to not be found. Legolas, however, started laughing loudly all of a sudden when he saw a squirrel play around in a tree. Elrond shushed him, but it was a bit too late.

"Elrond." Elrond looked up to where Thranduil was looking, and saw a spider making its way over to them.

Legolas hid behind Elrond in fear, letting go of his hand. The spider was too near for them to run away, so it had to be killed. Elrond only hoped there weren't any more around. Elrond looked to Thranduil, who was staring at the spider, eyes widened. Elrond waited for him to pull out the sword he had brought, but Thranduil made no move whatsoever. Clearly he was having some flashbacks.

Suddenly, the spider shot a web and jumped over to the tree behind them. Legolas screamed, running to the other side of Elrond. Elrond pulled out the sword from Thranduil's built and stabbed the spider immediately between the eyes. The spider didn't die right away, so Elrond stabbed it three more times, letting out his anger on it.

"What were you thinking!" Elrond bellowed at Thranduil. "You had the sword for a reason!"

Thranduil gulped and shook his head, as if suddenly waking up. "I-I..."

Elrond picked Legolas up and stormed off. Thranduil followed them, stuttering and trying to explain his actions. "I merely remembered Merita and-and-I apologise-"

"Shut it, Thranduil."

* * *

Once they were back at the castle, Elrond took Legolas to his chambers, leaving Thranduil behind. He set Legolas down on the bed.

"I told you the woods were dangerous."

"I never saw those spiders before. Ever." Legolas mumbled, whimpering. "I think they came today for a reason."

Elrond exhaled slowly, calming down and feeling confused. "For a reason?"

"To show us that Ada was lying." Explained Legolas, his voice low. "He does not love me. He still wishes I was dead. He did not kill the spider because he did not want to protect me."

Elrond closed his eyes and breathed out again. "Good Lord, Thranduil. I think you have officially lost your son." He whispered.

* * *

Good? Bad? Sad? Reviews? :D


End file.
